


wormhusk cookies

by hydracinth



Series: Fake Destiny Lore [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Hive (Destiny) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, The Dawning (Destiny), fake lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydracinth/pseuds/hydracinth
Summary: Deliver these larval delights to Nokris in his sanctuary on the moon.Does he even celebrate it? Does he eveneat? — Lillian Veles
Relationships: Nokris/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Fake Destiny Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	wormhusk cookies

“Happy Dawning,” says Mara Mane, without bothering to explain. They thrust the box out towards Nokris. It’s plainly wrapped in black paper, without any of that exorbitant, candy cane covered nonsense that the city and it’s guardians so seem to favour. “This is for you.”

Nokris, once-herald, supplicant to the Taken Queen, notorious heretic, and, according to most people Mara knows, the “worst idea they’ve _ever_ had”, peers at the box. It must be minuscule to him, Mara realises. He taps on the edge with one bone-crusted claw.

“Is it the method we use to break our masters chains on us, or else die betrayed?” Nokris peels back up to his full height and tilts his head. “Smaller than I thought. Fittingly so, as were _they_.”

“No, it’s cookies,” Mara deadpans. Nokris blinks all his eyes, bright envy-green in the darkness, one after the other. He doesn’t reply.

“… it’s food,” they elaborate, after a sharp, embarrassed pause. “It’s custom in the — well. I made them myself, so maybe they’ll be able to poison the worm and ah, free you after all, but first you have to take them. Just take them!” They grab his wrist, the bone plate cutting into their palm, and force the box into his claws.

Even with no expressions to speak of, Nokris gives off an aura of unrestrained amusement. He rips the paper with the tip of one talon-like finger, lets it fall flatly to the ground, and a sliver of soulfire burns the box itself to ashes in his grasp. Mara busies themself with staring at the ceiling of the cave, counting the stalactites — there’s sixteen —, and wishing to Riven’s ghost that they’d kept their helmet on.

“…worms,” growls Nokris. His surprise breaks the dry silence. “You fashioned them as worms?” A hair-raising, piercing rasp bounces off the cave walls — after a moment Mara, stunned, recognises it as laughter. And it’s hard not to join in after that.

“I didn’t know if you ate,” they admit, after the cacophony has died down and they can think without the buzzing of hive speech rattling about their head. “But as I said, it’s custom, so —"

“I eat the killing tribute,” declares Nokris. He spins and places all but one of the cookies — crude facsimiles of Xol, swollen by the oven, “those just look like blobs?” from Lillian, and isn’t Mara going to love throwing _this_ in her face — carefully on a table full of sickly glowing hive relics. “Lacking, lately.” He holds up the unlucky Xol-cookie between his claws and considers it.

Two of his eyes meet Mara’s. He inclines his head, just barely. “To gods,” he says, deep and boundless.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests can go to https://curiouscat.qa/hydracinth!


End file.
